Dreaming Of You
by Pretty.Little.Liars
Summary: But his dreams weren't of the future, they were of the past. ---- VegetaBulma.


**Title:** Dreaming Of You  
**Genre:** Romance / Angst  
**Rating:** T for suggestive themes  
**Characters / Pairings:** Vegeta x Bulma [mentions of Kakarrott x Chichi, Krillen x 18, Gohan x Videl]  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary: **But his dreams weren't of the future, they were of the past.  
**Word Count:** 912  
**Warnings:** Character death

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I personally don't like Vegeta and Bulma together, there's so… dissimilar. And the height difference is so irritating. She's too tall for him. I don't know. But anyway, no, it's not mine.

**A/N:** I have no idea why I wrote this.

* * *

Coal black eyes, set in a perpetual frown, stared coldly across the plateaus of the rocky, barren wasteland.

_Life wasn't fair,_ he mused. But then, he had never been brought up to believe it was, so it was really no surprise. But still… it wasn't fair.

Something flashed in those onyx eyes. Was it longing? Regret? Memories had a way of doing that to a person. Of making them feel things not normally felt. In this case it was regret. A prince should not regret. A prince should be sure in every situation and in every action. If he regrets, he is weak.

_And yet still I regret,_ Vegeta thought. _I regret not having one more day with her, an earthling, just so I could tell her how I feel._

His silhouette shone across the horizon, legs braced apart, back ramrod straight, arms crossed over his toned chest, chin tucked downwards, looking his nose down on the valley. The short, spiky, onyx tendrils that were his hair blew to and fro in a soft breeze.

_It's ironic, I suppose, how for years and years I had her beside me and took her for granted and when she's finally gone, I miss her._ He scoffed. _A prince, missing an earthling woman. How pathetic._

Memories of the past haunted his dreams at night and plagued his thoughts during the day. Memories of a time when all of the Z Fighters had been alive. _Had they all known?_ He wondered. _All of them had someone to share their lives with. Kakarrott had that harpy, the cue-ball had the android, even Kakarrott's brat found someone. Could they all see how much I cared for her?_ He frowned. _No. Impossible. No one knew how I felt._ A sigh. _Which is why I regret not telling her._

FLASHBACK

"Vegeta! … Vegeta!"

"What is it, woman?!" He demanded from where he stood on the Capsule Corp lawn, throwing punches at an invisible foe.

"Did you break the Gravity Chamber _again_?!" She glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"What if I did? It's your job to fix it, woman!" He marched back inside, yelling over his shoulder, "And don't yell at me!"

"Vegeta! Stop walking away from me!" Bulma ranted as she followed him up the stairs. She stopped in the master bedroom. It was empty. _I was sure I saw him come in here,_ she thought. "Vegeta?"

"What is it, woman?!"

Bulma looked to the left and paused. Vegeta stood in the doorway of the bathroom in the bedroom with only his black pants on, revealing his toned muscular chest and firm six-pack. She cast an appraising eye over him before answering his question. "Bra went over to Marron's house, but I haven't seen Trunks all day. Do you know where he is?"

"How should I know where he is?"

"Vegeta!"

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms. "He's out with Kakarrott's brat."

"Oh." She blinked, and then smirked at him. "So then, we're alone." She walked across the room to stand in front of him. "When was the last time we were alone?" She cooed at him.

Vegeta gave a bark of laughter. "You never leave me alone."

Bulma glared at him. "Why you-"

Stopping her effectively by crashing his lips down on hers, they stood like that for a moment in the doorframe.

Wrapping his arms around her small frame, Vegeta walked backwards until she tumbled down onto the bed, with her prince on top of her. She giggled.

"What's so funny, woman?"

She smiled up at him. "My Prince Charming," she said, "sweeps me right off of my feet."

He growled at her. "I'll show you Prince Charming," he said, right before his kisses rained down on her.

-

Late that night, as Vegeta lay in bed with Bulma sleeping in his arms, his fingers running through her silky hair, a thousand and one thoughts ran through his head.

_Is this where I belong?_ He asked himself. _Is this the reason I remain on Earth? For my son? My daughter? And for her?_ He glanced down at the woman in his arms and the smallest of smiles graced his lips. _It's funny how all the woman on Vegeta-sei, my home, see a prince only for his power, and on Earth, a planet I was ordered to destroy, I find her._ He frowned. _What does she see in me? It cannot be power, for all of my people are dead and Kakarrott's stronger than I am. It cannot be wealth or charm, for of those I have neither. Can she… like me just for myself?_ He ran a calloused finger down her smooth cheek. _Too bad I can never tell her. A prince can never reveal their emotions. Never._

END FLASHBACK

A sigh.

_Sometimes, I wish I could show my emotions, just once. Maybe then I wouldn't feel this damned regret. It's driving me insane!_ Vegeta shot a ki blast at a nearby mountain, hoping to relieve some of his stress. _I guess I'm just going to wait for my time to be through. Even though I'll probably go to Hell and she'll be in Heaven._

"This one goes out to you Bulma," Vegeta said, shooting a ki blast straight up. He saluted the sky with two fingers. "Maybe I'll have Kakarrott give you a message for me," he called over his shoulder as he turned and walked away.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Okay, maybe I was on drugs when this happened.

_Edited April 24, 2009_


End file.
